oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Joaquin Jackal
Pirate | residence = Unknown | alias = | epithet = Silver Fist (シルバー拳 Shirubāken) | relatives = | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = 50,000,000 | age = 29 | status = Alive | birth = December 15th | height = 6'0" ft | weight = 163lbs | species = Human }} Joaquin Jackal is a Monk from , being a recent addition under the flag of the Cheeky Pirates. Having been indoctrinated into the Shaolin Order on his island since the time of being a child, he grew up to become a talented before the monastary fell to ruin. Not knowing if he was to blame, Jackal began to wander and turned to alcohol. After the certain events shortly after joining his new crew, Jackal recieved a bounty on his head and became refered to as Silver Fist for his actions. Appearance With a feral figure, Jackal takes on the appearance of a man at average height with a presence to mixed with both divinity and poverty. Possessing a somewhat pious yet undomesticated atmosphere, his simple clothes, tattoos, hair and even the scars to which he's marked by, it's no wonder many find Jackal to be hard to miss. A common wielder of a stern facial expression across his face, his eyes signify a strict and intense persona. Jackal is a lean, yet muscular man that can normally be seen standing at an average height of six feet tall that carries a firm and stable posture, a feat which can strangely still be said for when he's being intoxicated by alcohol. The most notable trait, however, would be that of the man's face. While sporting a firm jawline and messy silver-like hair with a single braid on his right side reaching just below his shoulder that would make him easily recognizable amongst the crowd, it's the prominent facial scars on the right side of his face and the missing eye that's his most characteristic features. These deep cuts that permanently mark him is that of one straight cut reaching from the right side of his forehead and downwards, crossing his eye and making its way just above his jawline, slightly below the height of his mouth- followed by the two claw-like markings starting from the right ear and making its way across his mouth and the bridge of his nose. The last one being across his forehead in a diagonal pattern that slightly cuts through the thin, yet sharp, eyebrow on his left side. All of these scars are ultimately somewhat covered by his silver hair. While it serves as a constant reminder of past events, it is also because of this that Jackal is often depicted with resentment at first glance due to his features and the usual stern expression on his face that makes him appear more like a bandit than that of a monk. Even when it comes to his clothing, these superficial judgements that marks are truly justified. Clad in common garments, Jackal keeps to the tradition of the Shaolin monks that raised him, with most of his clothes sharing a common colour theme; dark and often orange or brown in terms of colour. Yet the common attire seen on monks, such as the uttarasanga which is often wrapped to cover the upper body, is in this case replaced by a robe with long sleeves and an orange chroma due to Jackal's preference for simplistic clothing that can easily be discarded. This is then followed by the antaravāsaka, the brown themed inner robe covering his lower body that's adjustable so it doesn't hang as low as the ankles, only to have a kushalaka hide inbetween the layers which serve to strap accessories to it such as a sake bottle. That's the extent of the monk's garments as he sports any pieces of footwear, something is quite visible due to the rough surface seen on not only his feet but also hands, the skin around his limbs is denser than the norm and has been hardened due to the travelling and training throughout his life. What serves as a true testimony of his devoutness to his martial art and religion, comes in the form of his physical appearance even despite the frequent consumption of booze. The frequent exercise has honed to grant him the muscular build that he carries, with features such as his tanned skin being proof of outdoor activities and rigorous training, something which has provided him with well-toned features suitable to trade and devotion. It is very much a necessity for him however as a Zui Quan martial artist, as the number of intoxicating beverages that he consumes on a daily basis would result in both a sluggish mind and body should he ever neglect his training. Nearó.Jackal02.png|Jackal's current appearance. Nearó.Jackal03.png|Jackal's younger self. Personality Relationships Cheeky Pirates Itim Xie: Kelby: Mauricio Kerrim: Marines Eulogio: Abilities & Powers Physical Prowess Throughout his years' training in excruciating manners to appease his faith from the time of a young boy to his now-adult life, Jackal has come to possess the raw physical prowess to what could be considered to be at superhuman capabilities in terms of both strength and agility. Having become a man that places more emphasis on strength to win his battles rather than coming up with a coordinated strategy or plan, preferring to leave such matters to greater minds- he tends to instead adapt and learn throughout the course of a battle. It's due to the daily exercise and self-discipline his physical body to peak condition, providing him with the best chances at reaching new horizons and possibilities to overpower his opponent mostly through with his own brute strength via the use of a flurry of combos and body swings. Despite Jackal's exterior looks and lean appearance when compared to that of larger beings, he is more than capable of lifting and throwing something that which is several times his own size such as a building. With this degree of strength, Jackal possesses enough of it to be able to sunder solid rock beneath him to the point of causing people in his surrounding to lose their footing- or to cause his opponent to be sent flying. All of this making it all the more understandable for how he's able to break seastone, but also as a further show of strength, with the ability to be able to break a cubic inch of a person's bone when given the chance to perform a well-placed, concentrated strike. It's not just the man's strength that has flourished throughout the years, but that of his body's natural endurance towards great levels of stress. It's through this stress that Jackal's bones have resulted in being denser than that of the average human, accumulated not only through daily martial arts training but from the sheer amounts of weights handled whilst doing so, ranging between several tons to achieve this feat. This achievement is further shown even in the heat of battle as even when flung and getting knocked through buildings, falling from extreme heights or making an impact with a tough surface, Jackal's body is capable of enduring it. This endurance is very prominent while in combat as he capable of being on the receiving end of a pummeling without losing consciousness or kicking the bucket upon impact, something which is increased further with the usage of alcohol as a means to numb the pain. It's from these extreme conditions that he's grown adept at withstanding attacks and wounds with his physique as a means of defence when not coated in a layer of armament haki, capable of blocking incoming attacks from opponents of not only the same calibre as himself but from those much larger. It's because of these reasons that Jackal serves as a formidable close-quarters combatant when his speed, reflexes or unpredictable movement doesn't do the trick, creating a level of tenacity that precedes that of the normal human being. Life as a Shaolin Monk and the training brought on alongside its holy teachings from the years as a young boy has forced Jackal to undergo a diverse manner of teachings, all to develop his body raw characteristics and limits to achieve what it meant to be a warrior monk in his monastery. While its initial purpose was that simple, it eventually flourished into becoming a means to battle the like of devil fruit users, weapon wielders and other martial artists. A fight in which he could never accomplish without emphasizing a great deal on developing his stamina with the means to keep himself at the top of his game whenever he fights and for long periods of time, outlasting his opponents by conserving his energy in-between intervals. By merely running to better his cardiovascular capacity through a day-to-day basis for several years, it has culminated in developing a long-lasting lung capacity to which allows Jackal to perform without having the risk a shortage of breath. This stamina endurance is put under constant use as his fighting style carries heavily on being able to dodge continuously or to withstand adversity and fatigue, providing him with enough to compete with opponents who use means such as devil fruits to boost their physical capacities. Acts such as remaining active for days on end without sleeping or resting is very much possible for him due to the continued weight placed on physically training himself, developing a great resistance toward fend off fatigue or debilitating conditions impairing his performance such as physical injuries. Just as impressive would perhaps be the time it takes for him to recuperate, capable of recovering from intense activities and stress upon his body within minutes or hours upon finishing. Taking his strength and stamina into account, Jackal's speed is by all means at the same level with the rest of his physique, moving much faster than the normal person while still proving to be a dominant force even amongst other pirates in terms of performance. When displayed in an everyday situation, the monk's makes full use of his perseverance to stay active over long periods of time to the point that when making use of his strength to launch himself forward in the form of excessive running or sprinting, promoting the need to speed up his pace at greater lengths and intervals, reaching accelerations to the point of out-pacing great athletes, making him outright appear monstrous at times. What has been years spent on trying to accomplish, Jackal has showcased the ability to travel across great distances with could at best be said with a single step through the naked eye but it's something that the monk is performing by rapidly slamming his foot into the ground before shifting the weight back to his body, generating enough thrust to propel himself forward to the point of keeping up with the Soru technique. This speed is not just performed when catching up to or away from opponents, but even to when battling them, to which he uses it to between different positions or stances in rapid succession without leaving any type of opening for his opponents to take advantage of through the use of constant mobility. Furthermore, these applications can be put to use on top of other surfaces as well, as Jackal can apply it when moving on other types of terrain or environments such as the air, a feat beaten into fruition to anyone who wished to be considered as a Warrior Monk back at the monastery, or in-between two objects by simply kicking off their surface. By achieving this combination of not only balance, coordination, discipline, speed and stamina, to the point of Jackal possessing not only great reflexes but also the capability to perform something so difficult as to change his body's position in mid-flight or during an attack. All of these years training under the guidance of master and grandmaster martial artists in the form of the monastery, but also self-discipline during his time alone and searching for a new purpose have ultimately fashioned a body capable of great feats by means of dexterity, moving with near-perfect reflexes, speed, and accuracy without so much as losing an ounce of focus when performing tasks that require these skills, even whilst under the influence of intoxicating beverages. Able to change the direction of his body in an efficient and effective manner, something has been achieved via a combination of balance, be it by static, dynamic, speed, strength or coordination to the point possessing an incredible reaction time that is often considered vastly superior to those of normal human beings. Actions such as catching an arrow in midair, dodging multiple gunshots from point-blank range from multiple angles, and disarming a combatant the moment he is being engaged in combat has become natural to him. It's perhaps a curse, as much as a blessing in terms of how Jackal's reflexes and muscle memory can allow him to perform an instantaneous movement in response to a stimulus, granting him an incredible response time. Capable of manoeuvring around intricate attacks and react more rapidly than what many others would to his surrounding, giving him reflexes fast enough to dodge incoming attacks and obstacles, casually going from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively avoid attacks, switch between fighting styles and perform it all with little effort. It's the reason why the adaptation from one style to another, especially that of the Zui Quan, comes so very natural to him and what grants Jackal a distinct edge when it comes to not only performing his martial arts but also learning new moves after only a brief exchange, training and self-discipline. Fighting Style Five Forms Wu Xing ( , Gogyō Shisō; lit. “Five Forms”): A form of martial arts that was originally that of five different styles taught in the Shaolin Monasteries in West Blue before being fused into one single martial arts, deriving its inspiration from the five different animals that they worship. Together, it centres its exercises, movements and abilities that are signature to each specific animal and in time, call upon them in times of turmoil. Each of the five animals is said to embody specific characteristics and the styles based on those animals were developed to have distinguishable but complimentary movements; these animals are the snake, crane, tiger, leopard and dragon. As a practitioner taught by a master for each of the animalistic styles, Jackal underwent daily training for several years on end for the sake of developing a thorough understanding of each aspect and how to combine and have them work coherently with each other. This combined with his desire for innovation and adapting the moves that he learns, had Jackal discover ways to better transition between each individual form by drawing inspiration from each of the animals that were situated on the island itself, with the exception of the dragon which derived from old scrolls describing them. Incorporating their way of walking, fighting, communicating and surviving to the point of which he'd mastered all five forms and had them work as one unit rather than separate fighting styles. It was after this that he was being regarded as an equal to each of the masters that had taught him by the time of reaching his late teenage years and became a warrior monk. This training reached the state in which he can switch and use each style without a moment of delay whilst also being able to temporarily invoke aspects of each creature in battle. The five animals provide an array of offensive and defensive techniques with their respective characteristics and essence, not only making it an effective fighting art but also enables it to become an excellent system for physical, emotional, mental and spiritual development. It is a fighting style that focuses on learning from the various kings and queens that inhabit the wilderness and adapting their human bodies to their teachings, forcing them to enhance, improve and cultivate the martial artist's power. As a novice of Wu Xing, it's important to achieve this by undergoing methods that centres around improving and enhancing the physical health of user to a tremendous degree through a series of exercises, coordinated with breathing. It's a tense and long process that undergoes through stretching motions to create a more intense form of exercise that aims at strengthening the muscles and tendons, promoting power and a, agility, haste and endurance, balance and coordination of the body, making them as hard as steel by consciously manipulating both the muscular and skeletal system through sheer force. By doing and learning where this strength travels to and how to manipulate its course, the user can strengthen the application of force or function in any region on their body, a feat necessary when utilising the intense strain Wu Xing takes on one's body. As a master, Jackal has undergone such training to its utmost and would even at an old age still possess the body of a young man because of it; which is a perfect comparison for the length one has to go with the company of great faith in order to call on the beasts themselves to aid you in battle. Combining these exercises to train one's body and temper it with a strong sense of faith that only comes through devotion, Jackal, like many others, is able to perform the five styles of Wu Xing and inhabit its characteristics when performing them like they were second nature to his very body. But it's also through this that these users are able to temporarily call upon each of the animalistic deities to help them in combat, making them able to perform feats that humans would normally be unable to perform. *'Snake Form' (蛇形 She Xing): Through the art of the Snake, this a form characterized by its open-handed strikes. The purpose of this stance is to perform for penetrating chops to slip by defences and focused, lightning-fast finger strikes that are not too different from the Rokushiki's technique known as Shigan. It's important that Jackal remains calm and deliberate when using this style, as that is the nature of the snake, it has more relaxed energy compared to the other forms. When the practitioner cultivates this energy together with faith and calls upon the snake to aid them, the Snake Form allows Jackal's limbs to move like the animal itself while strengthening his tendons to new heights. In the exchange between one combatant and another, Jackal would be able to make his arms around another person's limb, circulating it, and when applying pressure can reach up to 9000 pounds: which is the same squeezing strength that can be performed by an anaconda. It's the most subtle out of all the animal forms as the only visible trait to this transformation besides Jackal's aura, are the scale-like patterns being visible around his limbs. *'Crane Form' (鶴形; He Xing): *'Tiger Form' (虎形; Hu Xing): *'Leopard Form' (豹形; Bao Xing): *'Dragon Form' (龍形; Long Xing): Drunken Fist Zui Quan ( , Suiken; lit. “Drunken Fist”): Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Equipment History Past Bounty Major Battles First Impressions: Joaquin Jackal and Itim Xie vs. Eulogio - Inconclusive }} Trivia *Jackal's appearance is based on Aza Chobe from the Jigokuraku series. *The images are coloured by the user. *The origins of the name is taken from the canin under the same name, , and the first name of the actor . Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Cheeky Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Monks Category:Pirates